villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hunter (Benji)
The Hunter is the secondary antagonist of Joe Camp's 1987 drama film Benji the Hunted by Disney. He is a rugged outdoorsman who kills the Cougar cubs' mother and wants to kill Benji for trying to steal his prey. The Hunter is shown to be cruel, heartless, murderous, sadistic and greedy. The Hunter is a slender tall man with brown hair. He wears a red shirt with stripes, blue pants, black shoes, and a tan vest. He was portrayed by . Biography The Hunter is first seen when he shoots down a cougar. Benji attempts to comfort the dying animal, but he is chased away by the Hunter, who then retrieves the dead cat and marches off with her draped over his shoulders. Benji subsequently encounters four orphaned cougar cubs, belonging to the killed cougar, and he attempts to shield them from predation. Benji then finds a cabin where a quail is being cooked over an open fire. When the Hunter takes the cooked bird inside, Benji spies two additional dead quails hanging on a line nearby. He grabs one of the birds and drags its body back to the den for the cubs. Benji returns to the cabin to get the other dead quail, but the Hunter catches him and ties him up. Reading Benji's collar, the Hunter remembers there is a reward for the dog's rescue and plans to kill him. When the Hunter goes inside, Benji tugs at the rope, trying to break free. Just then, a black timber wolf growls at Benji. When the Hunter comes outside, the wolf runs away. As Benji paces the area as far as the rope will allow, the wolf comes back and Benji makes a commotion. The Hunter comes outside to see about the noise, scaring the wolf away. The Hunter briefly unties Benji while trying to unravel his rope. Benji grabs the other dead quail in his mouth and runs back to the cubs. Quotes Gallery Hunter aiming.PNG|The Hunter aiming at the cougar Hunter shooing.PNG|The Hunter shooing Benji away from the cougar he shot Hunter carying.PNG|The Hunter carrying the cougar he shot Hunter cooking.PNG|The Hunter cooking a dead quail Hunter capturing.PNG|The Hunter captures Benji Hunter tying.PNG|The Hunter tying Benji to a tree Hunter planning.PNG|"It won't be long now." Hunter telling.PNG|The Hunter telling Benji to stay after his first encounter with the Timber Wolf Hunter running.PNG|The Hunter rushing out the shoot at the Timber Wolf Hunter trying.PNG|The Hunter about to shoot the Timber Wolf... Hunter missing.PNG|But misses bth-06.jpg|The Hunter before untying Benji Hunter cleaning.PNG|The Hunter cleaning up the mess after Benji's encounter with the Timber Wolf Hunter noticing.PNG|The Hunter noticing Benji is about to steal one of his chickens Hunter failing.PNG|The Hunter's defeat benji-the-hunted-DI-04-DI-to-L10.jpg|The Hunter and Benji tumblr_m6wn3fSaYC1qe2w1uo1_500.png|The Hunter on the poster Trivia *The Hunter is rumored by fans to be the Man who shot Bambi's mother. *There are hints that the Hunter is a villain: *#After he captures Benji, he recognizes him and makes plans to kill him before he could be rescued. *#He is a poacher. Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Nameless Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Rogues Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Benji Villains Category:Opportunists